Sakazuki
"Though I walk through the valley of death I will fear no evil. For I am the evilest motherfucker in the valley." Nevada Sakazuki (b 25th Aug) A cattle hand Saka's life in the Nevada desert was good out door work. The harsh sun and sand giving his face a weather beaten look well beyond his years. His spiral into crime was a slow paced descent. First encountering the local sheriff many a time due to his frequent bar room brawls. He had a temper that swung like a pendulum. Ran outta town The work eventually dried up, but his thirst for liquour was never quenched, a frequent visitor in the cells by now. He'd taken to bedding married women and stealing the cattle from there husbands. Took some balls that, fucking the men twice but Saka wasn't one to do thngs by halves. He was a proper outlaw by now. Criss-crossing Nevada in a drunken rampage, a bottle in one hand and pistol in the other. His wild days were soon to catch up with him though, robbing folk at gunpoint seemed far more lucrative and so he was now leading up a crew of boys in armed robbery. This had the unfortunate result of putting him on the marshals desk. The marshal was on him quick, tracking Saka and his boys to there safe haven in cowboy valley. A drunken stupor from the night before. They hadn't a clue the rude awakening they were about to recieve. Hard words were spoken and even harder images were witnessed as Saka ended up the last man left. Getting to witness each of his crew fall lifeless in front of him, it takes something like that to change a man and he gave himself up to the law men. Sing Sing He found himself serving his time in New York a country boy among the city slickers. He found it difficult inside those cold grey walls. Known for his quiet tempramant but strong right hook. It got him by those harsh first few months, he was cut up bad the winter of 1930 the prison hospital worked tirelessly to save him and ever the fighter he didn't give up. low level associates of former NY powerhouse The Brooklyn Mob. They were serving life for drug smuggling and thought they were hard men. It was around this time Lax Lewie associate of W.T.S. found himself serving time for a number of high profile identity theft cases. Saka and him clicked instantly, Lewie seemed easy meat and he needed a rough guy around him. Saka fitted the bill and with Lewie's connections, Saka quickly found his former foes resting that deep sleep only dead men knew. Wild, Wild NY Upon his release he integrated himself to the family quickly, extortion was his fortee, he fell in with Benny a quiet New Yorker brought in specially by Johnnie. The envelopes came thick and heavy. It was like his old Nevada days with less shooting and no cops. They were all on the payroll and it was all bad men they collected from. A particulary fondness for the brothels for a bit of reverse cowgirl as he called it. His fondness in the whore house worked out well for the family. Wallace Wolfe a high ranking captain had lost the plot. He wasn't returning calls and he certainly wasn't doing his collection, the crew were worried. More so when they recieved a tip off that he'd blacked out and strangled some pimp to death. It was in tough neighbourhood, the man had connections and the family knew it could see Wallace go down for a stretch. Thankfully Saka had been a regular and alongside Alexander they disposed of the body down by the docks. It was due to this act that on the date of (Sept 16th) He rose in the family to the rank of Made Man, taking his oath among notable Tempest mobsters. Lewis Marsh, Salvatore Vitale and underboss Gary Costa Category:Mafioso Category:Winter Tempest Society